Don't Do This To Me Again
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: A child lost her last name, gained one the same night. Now known as siblings love is found, when tragety strikes hope is lost. She leaves, he turns emo. The future can be bright if she returns...and she does, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her he was only three. His older brother had brought her into the house unconscious and bloody. His mother took her to another room while his father went to his study to talk with his brother. He decided to go find his mother; she was carefully cleaning the blood off the girl's face. He sat down beside her, helping his mother clean her arms when she stirred awake looking at him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, don't worry you're safe here" he told her softly, looking into her lavender eyes "What is your name?"

She raised her hand caressing his cheek "Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's right" he took her hand "Who are you?"

"I'm Alana…Alana…Alana…"

She had forgotten her last name, he glanced at his mother.

"It's okay dear" his mother said stroking her hair "You can be part of this family. You will be an Uchiha."

Alana smiled then went back to sleep.

He spent years with Alana and grew to love her, not like a sister but like someone he could spend his life with. He never knew how to tell her, and then Itachi went and killed the entire clan except for them. He knew he became distant, but he never realized how much he pushed Alana away until that day. That day he woke up with red lipstick on his lips, a note taped to his chest and the bedroom smelling like perfume.

'_Sasuke,_

_I know you're upset with what your brother did and I can sense that you don't want to be alone, but every time I try to get close you push me away. So I'm leaving the village, I'll return someday and maybe, just maybe, you won't push me away again. You're all I have, all I'll ever have, without you my life means nothing._

_Love Alana.'_

He held the note close as tears fell. He swore that when Alana returned he would tell her how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Sasuke's POV ***

"Okay team, today's mission should be fairly simple" Kakashi announced at the village gates "A team from the Land of Shadows is bringing their princess. She is to be trained by the Hokage to better rule her kingdom, so while she's here we will have to take care of the team."

"Where will they live?" Sakura asked.

"They will be paired off with each of us. We will all be responsible for at least one member."

Just then you saw a group of five people in black cloaks walk up to the village gates. A light breeze came up from behind them and the smell of perfume hit your face. It triggered a memory from a long time ago, your heart speed up, expectation tingling through your veins.

"Welcome to Konoha" Kakashi bowed and we followed "Let us take you to the Hokage."

They followed you to the Hokage's office and removed their cloaks. The princess stayed behind, after the Hokage gave Kakashi a list we left with the other team.

"You must be Marika" Kakashi said handing her a piece of paper "The captain of this team."

"And you're Kakashi. I assume I'll be staying with you" she smiled.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. Who do you think should stay with him?"

"Kai would be suitable I believe."

A black haired boy with red highlights walked up to Naruto. Next a brunette named Aki was paired with Sakura but she clung to your arm.

"I want to stay with this one" she said "He's got to be the one."

"Aki you're staying with Sakura" Marika ordered "Alana will be staying with Sasuke."

Alana wore knee high boots, short shorts, a tight v-neck t-shirt that tied behind her back that would have shown off her stomach but bandages were wrapped around instead, and a pair of biker gloves. Everything was black even her hair which was tied in a high ponytail and her eyes were no longer lavender, but a deep dark violet.

"Why don't we let these kids get to know each other" Marika suggested "Oh, and Alana please behave."

"Whatever" she responded.

Marika sighed shaking her head and walked away with Kakashi.

"Let's go shopping" Sakura suggested.

"Whatever" Alana and Kai responded simultaneously.

"Or maybe you two want to find a quiet room to make out" Aki teased.

You noticed Kai tense up and blush while Alana stayed neutral.

"Anyway" Aki smirked "I want to see Alana's mysterious Konoha boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend" she hissed glaring.

"Then why did you put perfume on today?" a sly smile forming "You've talked about this guy…handsome, sweet, strong, protective."

"I really don't want to hear this" Kai sighed "Besides you're pissing Alana off."

Aki took a good look at Alana then shuttered "Sorry…I-I didn't mean anything."

Alana looked at her and smiled sweetly, Aki froze in place as she passed with Kai by her side. Sakura glanced between the three of them before running to catch up with Alana.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto" Kiba called stopping us in the street "We're going to the arcade, want to join us?"

"We can't, our new mission is to hang around a team from the Land of Shadow" Naruto pouted.

"Where are they?"

"Over there with Sakura" you responded.

Kiba gave a low whistle "The one in black is sexy hot."

Jealousy crawled all over your skin, there was no way you were going to share her. You glanced over at her and she looked worried.

*** Alana's POV ***

You sensed something familiar, the chakra was strong and the presence lustful. You starred off in the direction where you felt it and realized who it was.

"What's wrong Alana?" Kai asked wrapping an arm around your waist.

"He's here" you breathed out.

"You mean the kid with the dog?"

You looked in his direction to see a brown haired boy looking at you. You elbowed Kai in the gut when you caught Sasuke's eye.

"Concentrate Kai."

He sighed closing his eyes "He's not alone and searching for something."

"Or someone" you mumbled.

"I'll warn Marika" Aki suggested "You two go find him…and don't get killed while I'm gone."

You chuckled and left with Kai running past the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

*** ? POV ***

"What exactly are we looking for?" your partner asked.

"A pendent that the elder's were supposed to get rid of years ago" you replied "You'll know it when you find it."

"Okay, so then what does it do?"

"It increases the users' powers. Also anyone connected to the user will also gain power."

"That will come in handy."

"Someone's coming, we have to go."

*** Alana's POV ***

"What is this place?" Kai asked.

"The Uchiha district" you looked around the ruins "He was here, I can still feel his chakra."

"He must have sensed us and left" he touched your shoulder pointing to a wall "What is that?"

You walked over to the wall, removed a few pieces of cement and pulled out a pendent. You held it in your hand then realized what it was.

"We have to hand it over to the Hokage, he will know what to do with it" you said.

Kai followed you, when you reached the Hokage's office he told you to keep the pendent since it technically belonged to you. You really didn't understand, as you turned it over there was a marking on it that was faded drastically but there was a little part of it that looked familiar.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You and Naruto were getting frustrated with searching for Alana and Kai when you finally spotted them in the street. They said good bye to each other before going home. You closed the door to your apartment and just realized that you only had one bed.

"Nice place" Alana complemented sitting on the couch.

"What happened to your eyes?" you asked sitting beside her "They used to be lavender."

"The Land of Shadow doesn't exactly get a lot of sunlight."

"I missed you so much Alana. You took my heart when you left."

"I missed you too."

Before you even realized what you were doing the two of you were having a make-out session.

"I love you Sasuke" she breathed pulling away.

"And I love you. I always have, ever since I first met you."

"Sasuke" she smiled "I'm rather tired."

*** ? POV ***

"Looks like that girl got the pendent before us."

'_Alana'_ you thought _'You have grown up into one beautiful woman.'_

"What are we going to do?"

"We may have to kidnap her" you said "First we'll see how things play out."


	4. Chapter 4

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You woke up with Alana laying on your shirtless chest. You gently brushed her hair off of her shoulder noting that she was also shirtless. She stirred awake and sat up, the bed sheet fell off exposing her top half. You let out a breath not knowing you were holding it in, Alana may not have been wearing her top but the bandages on her stomach wrapped around to above her chest.

"Morning Sasuke."

She stood up and went to the bathroom. During that time you could feel your heart beating fast as your skin got really hot. You really needed a cold shower. Alana stepped out in new bandages and new black clothes; ankle boots, mini skirt, and an off the shoulder top, her hair was in cascading waves onto her shoulders.

"What are you doing today?" you asked.

"Marika wanted to talk to us about something, and then as far as I know I'm free" she shrugged.

The two of you made your way to the meeting spot. Alana walked up to her team while you stood nearby with your team. You learned that Kakashi signed your team up for the chunin exams.

"Excuse me, are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

You nodded to the young maid, her face brightened up so much it was almost fan girl scary.

"My mistress wanted me to give this to you."

You opened the envelope and read the letter. It was from Alana, saying that she wanted to see you again after so long. You took the maid's arm and called to Alana.

*** Alana's POV ***

"How was your night with my future husband?" Aki asked.

"Perfect, you can have Sasuke while I can take Alana for myself" Kai smirked.

"Oh, would the two of you stop choosing the fates of others" you hissed.

"Pay attention" Marika snapped "The princess and I have signed you up for the chunin exams."

You grinned and high-fived your team mates, this was going to be fun. Sasuke called your name; you turned and saw him pulling a young maid along.

"Do you know this girl?" he asked.

"Should I?"

"Read this" he tossed you a letter "She said it was from her mistress."

"Who is your mistress?" you asked crumpling the letter.

"Miss Alana Uchiha" she replied proudly.

"What is your name?"

"Sarah."

"Kai, read her mind."

Your black haired team mate touched Sarah's forehead. His face went blank and his eyes rolled behind his head. After a few minutes he fell backwards into your arms.

"I could get used to this" he smirked, you stepped away letting him drop "Anyway, she's under a genjutsu."

"I wonder who put her under" Sasuke pondered.

"I saw black ravens and lavender eyes."

"So it was them" you growled "The weasel and the demonic warrior."

"There's someone else with lavender eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"There used to be a clan called Nigahi known for their lavender eyes in the Sun Country" Aki informed "their history relates closely to the one of the Uchiha's. The Nigahi were quite powerful and fairly well known, but were betrayed by one of their own. According to the records that I've read an Uchiha passed by the clan's district and found a young girl still alive. She had a death grip on a pendent that increases the users' strength and their companions."

"My older brother brought home a young girl years ago, but she lost her memory so we adopted her. Since she only knew her first name we let her use our last name. One thing I noticed was that she had the most beautiful lavender eyes; that I fell in love with her."

"Sasuke" you whispered kissing his cheek "Sarah, you can go home."

*** Naruto's POV ***

You watched from a distance with Sakura as Sasuke walked toward the other team. You were jealous that Sasuke was getting all the attention, but Sakura had an aura of jealousy around her that made you shiver. Her aura got even worse when Alana kissed his cheek. Sakura started hissing and cursing her through her teeth but shut up quickly when Sasuke stroked Alana's hair. You were quite surprised yourself; Sasuke had never shown any emotion of any kind to anyone.

*** ? POV ***

"Look at that, she fell in love with that young boy" your partner chuckled "He looks familiar, almost like a mini you."

"We may be able to use that" you answered.

"It's too bad Zela's guinea pig failed."

"I didn't think it would work to begin with, but she can still help us."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Sasuke's POV ***

"There are the chunin exams today and Kakashi signed us up" you explained "So I won't be around for a while."

"Good luck Sasuke" Alana smiled and kissed you.

Reluctantly you left to meet up with your team and headed to the examination room. Inside were many different ninja from various countries and all the rookies from Konoha. There was a group of three wearing black cloaks with deep purple butterflies' imprinted decoratively. They caught your eye as being mysterious and dangerous but the colors also reminded you of Alana.

*** Alana's POV ***

"Can you believe this?" Aki whispered amazed "There is Neji Hyuuga of the leaf, Gaara of the desert and even the sound village's ninja."

"If there are sound ninja then Orochimaru must be nearby" Kai commented.

"Even if he's not, Kabuto is" you gestured toward the man.

Aki huffed "Alana, you're not focused. Who are you looking at?" she followed your eyes "Oh, Neji Hyuuga, does he interest you?"

"Of course, but like the two of you, I want to fight the strongest" you smiled under your mask.

Neji was looking straight at you; you hid your face further into your hood. Just then the door opened and in walked Sasuke with Naruto and Sakura. Your heart sank, you didn't like deceiving him but Sasuke needed to be protected since danger is always just around the corner for your team.

*** FFW To Second Test ***

You and your team found the second scroll within a few seconds and made it to the center of the forest. Just after you walked through the doors so did the team from the sand village with Gaara. You scanned the waiting room, insuring there was quiet for you to mediate. Humming quietly you sat there, suddenly screaming and fell down on your hands and knees panting.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked helping you up "What did you see?'

"Orochimaru cursed Sasuke" you panted "He's here, after the sharingan."

"Speaking of which, 'the weasel' as you call him is after the pendent you found."

"From what I read only the Nigahi clan can activate its power."

"So" Aki pondered "The snake wants the young Uchiha while the weasel wants that pendent along with a Nigahi."

"Either he's coming for me or already has the demonic warrior."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

It took your team nearly the three days given to get the second scroll and to the center of the forest. You noticed all Konoha teams succeeded along with the sound ninja, the black cloaks and some other team. The hokage ordered everyone to the balcony as a computer randomly choose two fighters. The first two fighters were Kabuto Yakushi and the Black Cat. You starred at the battlefield as one of the cloaked members made Kabuto start to shake just by standing there.

"You're supposed to be dead" Kabuto hissed.

A harsh laugh escaped the cloaked figures lips "Nine lives."

"Then I'll have to cut away the other eight."

*** Alana's POV ***

You sensed something, a strange yet familiar chakra hovering behind Kabuto. You finished Kabuto off with a single attack, then after being declared the winner you went to find that presence that moved so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Sasuke's POV ***

The Black Cat finished her fight swiftly then disappeared. Again the computer choose two fighters, someone named Takeshi and the Black Witch. This person jumped from the balcony to land gracefully in front of the young boy, the fight began and he moved to block the door.

A high pitched scream broke through the silence, Black Witch glanced at the door and Takeshi threw a kunai to grab the Black Witch's attention. They were battling intensely when Black Cat returned, when Black Cat walked by the chakra wasn't the same. Black Cat was talking to the other member and after a few seconds the third person was pushed over the balcony.

*** Alana's POV ***

You followed the chakra out of the testing room, there stood two people. One had red eyes, the other had violet eyes.

"Zela how nice it is to see you" you said sarcastically.

"It's been too long little sister" she replied with a monotone voice.

"Alana, we want the pendent."

You turned your attention to the red eyed man "Itachi Uchiha, I have no idea what you're talking about."

They both starred at you, their eyes burning into your soul. Images of your clan's death replayed in your mind while the pain repeated over and over again. You gripped your head and scream falling on the floor.

"The combination of an Uchiha and Nigahi's eyes" you panted "How deadly."

You saw the two of them disappear behind you. It took a few tries to get up since your body felt so heavy. You made your way to the door, swung it open and found your team surrounded by Zela, Itachi and some kid.

"Little sister?" Zela removed her hood that resembled your cloak "I'm surprised you're still able to move."

Kai threw a kunai at the boy and fear flashed through Zela's eyes. Your body moved on its own, you ran to block the attack. The kunai hit your forehead.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

You saw a purple and black cloak run to block a kunai. The hood fell down, black hair cascading onto the shoulders, and the kunai stuck in the forehead of the mask. Your heart was racing; you wanted to know who this mysterious person was. The mask cracked in half and the Black Cat evaporated into purple butterflies.

"You think this little trick will work?" the fake Black Cat demanded.

"I understand" the third member stated.

They began doing hand signs while the Black Witch got Takeshi into the circle of butterflies. It began glowing as those within began to panic and disappear.

"We'll be back" the female hissed "You can't get rid of me that easily."

When they were completely gone Black Cat returned. Turned to the team mates and collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Alana's POV ***

"You're too reckless!"

"You know we can't move on without you."

"The princess wasn't too impressed with you."

"I just woke up" you complained "And keep your voices down we're in a hospital."

"The princess would like to know what happened" Marika said "It's just to protect you."

You sighed "I don't need protection; I'll just get others killed. But I'll tell you; Itachi Uchiha and Zela Nigahi came here to not only kill me but to retrieve the pendent."

"That's it?" Aki snapped "I thought it was something way worse."

"Aki!"

"What? They could have kidnapped you."

"I don't even want to think of that" Kai shivered.

"I'll go report to the princess, we may have to go back home" Marika stated leaving the room.

"I am home" you mumbled.

"You'll put Sasuke in danger" Kai took your hand "You know we can survive against the Akatsuki."

"For Sasuke's sake you should leave with us, don't stay longer then necessary."

"I know you're right but" you could feel the emotion rising in your chest "I can't leave him alone again, it'll break both of our hearts."

"But-"

"I'll think about it."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

After being in the hospital for the week you couldn't wait to see Alana again. She was taking a nap on the couch, with her arm covering her eyes to block out the sun. You smiled and tried to quietly sneak into the kitchen.

"Welcome back Sasuke" she said staying where she was "How was the chunin exams?"

"I passed to the next round. There are some pretty tough people here, especially this one group."

"Think you can win?"

"No matter how tough they are I'll win and I'll expect a victory party from you."

She just gave you a weak smile, something was wrong with her. You did notice something that caused you to move forward and grab her face.

"Your eyes, they're lavender again."

"I think a curse now comes with lavender eyes."

"What do you mean?"

She turned her head away ignoring your question. You gently touched her cheek; Alana turned back to kiss you.

*** Alana's POV ***

You couldn't believe you were doing this again, it broke your heart. The room smelt like perfume, a sorry note tapped to Sasuke's chest and a final kiss on his lips. You lingered there longer then necessary, he shifted on the bed and you vanished.

"You three ready to go?" Marika asked at the gate.

"Yes" we answered.

"Don't forget to return for the last round of the chunin exams" the princess said "I'll be awaiting your return victory."

You took a final look at the village, put on your mask to cover your teary eyes and went to catch up to your team. The least amount of time with Sasuke the safer he'll be.

*** Sasuke's POV ***

When you woke up the first thing you noticed was not only the empty room but it smelt of perfume. With your heart on overdrive you jumped out of bed to go to a mirror. You saw red lipstick on your lips and a note tapped to your chest:

'_I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't want to leave you again but it's for the best. Having me around would put you in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that'll happen. I love you, never forget that. Alana.'_

Your heart just broke, she did it again. You raced out to the gate having a little hope that you can stop her from leaving. Too late, the gate was empty, she was gone again.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Alana's POV ***

"Stop looking back" Kai snapped "I'm here for you; you don't need someone who can easily be killed."

"Kai!" Aki hissed "That was rude!"

"Enough" the princess ordered "Alana we need to talk, the rest of you go home and rest."

"Princess, I should also go home" you whispered.

"This isn't your home."

You stopped just past the gate of the Land of Shadows. The princess stood there with her arms crossed, you were surprised by her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"They say home is where the heart is" the princess smiled "We love you as a family but your real home is with Sasuke."

"As I've been told, it's safer for Sasuke if I'm not in the village."

"Safer for who? Both of your hearts are broken and together you're stronger."

You didn't know what to say or who to believe. You wanted to follow your heart and go back to Sasuke to tell him everything. Your head said that keeping him out of your life meant the safety of him.

"I will allow you to come and go as you please. Let your heart decide what is right."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

The day didn't go so well, you were pissed that Alana had left and that you couldn't stop her. Naruto was the cure for this anger; the poor innocent blond didn't know what was going on.

"Sasuke why are you in such a bad mood?" Sakura asked "You made it to the second round of the chunin exams."

"I'm going home" you snapped "This is pointless."

You stopped your training early and went home. You were shocked to smell an intoxicating aroma from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" you froze in the doorway.

"I couldn't do it. I tried but just couldn't do it."

"Alana, what about your village?"

"I made you ramen" she smiled "Come sit, eat."

Reluctantly you sat down accepting the bowl. She sat down in the other seat watching you. It was eerie, this wasn't normal for her. You took a sip, the food was good, and you were halfway done when you started to feel dizzy. The last thing you saw was Alana's twisted smile.

*** Alana's POV ***

"Fuck that hurt" you hissed "And what's with the ropes?"

"You look sexier tied up."

"You really know how to flatter a girl Itachi."

A light smile played on his lips "Your sarcasm is well noted Alana."

"It's a skill of mine" you sneered.

"I grew up with you Alana" he cupped your chin "I've watched you all these years, I've fallen for you."

"I don't care for your affection."

You spat in his face, Itachi wiped it away in disgust. He smacked you across the face and left the room only to return with a surprise guest – Sasuke.

"Explain yourself" you hissed.

"I want the pendent and I need you to make it work."

"Alana?" Sasuke mumbled a little hazy "What's going on?"

"Your little girlfriend has been hiding secrets from you" Zela walked in defiantly "Ever since she learnt who she really was."

With a little nod from Itachi Zela left the room smacking Sasuke across the face. You glared at her; she wore a proud sneer as she left probably hoping you would get tormented.

"What is he doing here?"

"Leverage" Itachi sneered grabbing Sasuke's hair and placed a kunai at his neck "Now the pendent."

You starred at Sasuke "With all these ropes how am I supposed to get the pendent?"

"Where is it?"

"Hidden."

The kunai drew Sasuke's blood "Hidden where?"

"On me."

A glint in Itachi's eyes actually sent a shiver down your spine. He shoved Sasuke away moving over to you, he eyed your body wondering where to search first.

"Around my neck" you really didn't want to be molested "Let Sasuke go."

"Not until you use the pendent for me."

He reached into your shirt pulling out the pendent. Itachi picked you up off the ground placing you on a bed then tossed Sasuke out of the room.

"Keep him in capture Zela" Itachi ordered "We need him alive."

"Of course Itachi" Zela flirted then turned cold "What about Alana?"

"I'll deal with her" there was a pause "Stop flirting Zela, I've told you a million times that I'm not interested."

You smirked to yourself about Zela being shot down point blank. Yet at the same time you were worried about being in Itachi's 'care'.


	9. Chapter 9

You were relieved when you woke with only Itachi's arm around you. You tried to wriggle out of his light grip while he slept, unfortunately his snoring ceased and his eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful" he smirked.

"Get the hell away from me" you hissed.

"Now that's harsh after the complement I just gave you."

"The only Uchiha I wish to speak with is Sasuke."

Itachi's face turned cold stone "Very well."

He put his cloak on then dragged you out of the room; still tied in ropes he passed through halls and by other men who starred until he stopped at a door. He opened it and tossed you in, your shoulder made a painful impact on the floor as the door closed behind you.

"Sasuke?" you whispered hoping he was still alive.

"Alana is that really you?" a scratchy voice replied.

"Sasuke, your voice."

"I just need water."

"Itachi get Sasuke some water" you yelled through the door.

You heard shuffling on the other side and footsteps getting further away. Immediately you started to feel around wondering if Zela had chained Sasuke up, luckily she didn't and it was only rope.

"Come on" you helped him up "We're getting out of here."

"I don't think that's possible" he stated leaning on her "There are too many strong chakra's around."

"We have to try."

Just then the door opened, Zela stood there. You froze; your sister was deadly when she got angry; Zela signalled for them to follow her silently. You glanced at Sasuke nervously but followed any way, she led the two of you out of that awful place without being noticed.

"Thanks" you told her reluctantly.

"Oh don't thank me yet" she hissed "This is for my own benefit."

She activated her eye jutsu and you fell down hitting the ground hard. All she was able to do was block your sight for the time being, you could still feel being picked up and hear the conversation she had.

"You sure about this?" someone asked.

"Shut up Kisame" Zela hissed "Itachi's never going to get the answers his way so we're doing this my way."

"Though I approve of your methods, if Itachi finds out -."

"He's not going to find out" you could feel Zela lift your head then let it drop "He's going to think that she ran away with Sasuke."

"Your last plan didn't exactly work" Kisame stated "How do you know this one will?"

"That's only because I underestimated my opponent" there was a pause "This is the place, tie them up."

You could feel yourself be placed on a wet, cold ground. Ropes were tight around your arms, chest and legs. When the presence moved you could feel a cool breeze and little splashes of water on your neck.

"Rise and shine princess" Zela spat removing her jutsu "It's time you use your powers to activate this pendent."

"Where are we?" you ignored her.

"Behind a waterfall."

"Why can't I see or hear the water?"

"We came thought the back."

"Why?"

Zela backhanded you "Stop asking pointless questions."

"They're not pointless" you grinned "I know exactly where we are by your quick to anger personality."

She took a step back with a shocked expression "You're bluffing."

"Alana, what are you doing?" Sasuke glanced over.

This was the first time you've seen Sasuke is some sort of light. He looked badly beaten, like Zela had already started her torture on him. He looked like he was about ready to pass out from either blood loss or exhaustion.

"Let Sasuke go back to Konoha. When I know he's safe I'll activate the pendent for you."

"No" Zela hung the pendent in your face "Pendent first, then freedom."

"We go my way or I'm not helping."

Zela punched your face "I can do this all day dear little sister."

*** Itachi's POV ***

You were quite surprised to find both Alana and Sasuke missing. Your first instinct was that they had run away together, what made it even more suspicious was that you couldn't find your partner or Zela. You had asked around and no one seemed to know where they were so you only had to guess that Kisame was recruited to help Zela torture her little sister.

It wasn't all that difficult to find the pair, they used the closest waterfall where Kisame's powers would be strongest. You hid your chakra and snuck in, Alana was badly beaten and so was your little brother. Zela really didn't know how to do things subtly, you were sure that Alana would have given you the pendants' activation within the day if Zela hadn't interfered.

"You know what?" Alana asked spitting out some blood "Itachi did a better job at convincing me he wants this power more then you."

"I want to bring justice to our clan" Zela responded.

"No, you want to destroy the world, proving that the Nigahi clan is the best."

You interrupted the conversation saving Sasuke and Alana. Zela was left on the ground; you didn't even want to touch her. Kisame took Zela away, backing away from you afraid to get in your way. You were pissed and had to find a safe place to put the kids, the Land of Shadow seemed to be the only good location.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Alana's POV ***

You woke up groggy; there were weird sounds and new voices surrounding you. It took a little while for you to sit up and realize that you were in a hospital. Kai was talking to a doctor, he glanced over noticed you were awake and rushed to your side.

"What did I miss?" you tried to smile but felt too sore to keep it up.

"Itachi Uchiha brought you back to the Land of Shadow" he kissed your forehead "He said that both you and Sasuke would need to be hospitalized then willingly stayed in our capture."

"Sasuke" you said the name slowly as you remembered what had happened recently with Zela "Sasuke! How is he doing?"

"He's doing just fine, lots of bruising. Aki is with him as he heals, though he is confused over what has happened" he paused squeezing your hand lightly "We can explain things to him, with your permission of course."

You thought about it for a moment "Let me talk to Itachi then I'll decide how much Sasuke should know."

"You're in no condition to leave the hospital."

"Then bring him here."

Kai starred at you trying to read your eyes for any sign of weakness. When he found nothing but determination he nodded and left the room. You tried to get comfortable as you waited for his return – two hours later Itachi strolled in with eight security ninja.

"You can all wait outside" you informed them "It'll be fine."

They were going to protest but you shot them a glare and they hesitantly waited outside the room. Itachi's brow rose in question but you ignored it by a shrug. There was an awkward silence as you decided on what your first question was going to be.

"You save me again – why?" you decided on something simple.

"You're my little sister."

"The first time you didn't even know me."

His lips thinned "A child that young could never survive on their own."

"That's a lie" you stated bluntly.

With a sigh he sat down in a chair against the opposite wall "Danzo – head of ANBU knew about the pendent. He sent three of us out to get the pendent and a Nigahi but by the time we made it to the village it was already up in flames. We spread out hoping to find a single survivor and that's when I first met both you and Zela. She was confessing her anger toward you and was about to attack when I stopped her but in the process you hit your head. When Zela left wounded I took you home making sure to keep you hidden from ANBU, the hokage knew and he promised to help protect you."

As the information penetrated your mind you tried to figure out the next question "What more about this pendent can you tell me?"

"Few Nigahi can activate its power. Only one who is pure of heart can activate it."

"How do we destroy it?"

"It must be activated then damaged along with blood of the one who has activated it."

"Why do you know so much more then I do about my clan?"

He chuckled "When I entered the Akatsuki Zela didn't recognize me and immediately opened up about her past and told me about her now deceased clan."

"Where is the pendent now?" so many new questions appeared as more answers were given "Why tell me everything?"

"You may not be legally my sister but you're still my little sister" Itachi moved to caress your cheek "I'm getting old and have to fix the wrongs before it's too late."

"The pendent?"

He pulled away "Probably with Zela."

"It has to be destroyed."

"Understandable" he moved back to the opposite wall "Sorry about how I acted when I had you at the base, give me a week to make up for it."

"Promise me you'll get the pendent and I'll forgive you."

"I promise."

"Go" you waited until his presence could no longer be felt "Kai!"

"Alana, are you okay?" he stormed into the room "What happened to Itachi?"

"I sent him on a mission."

"You did what?" it was a mixture of surprise and anger.

"I trust him to do this" you reached out to him "It's time to bring Sasuke into the loop and I have more information for you and Aki to hear too."

Kai helped you out of bed and to the room next door where Aki sat beside Sasuke's bed. He was thrilled to see you alive and well – so to speak. You let Aki explain everything that he needed to know then you added what you just learnt from Itachi. You felt so much lighter now that Sasuke wasn't in the dark about all your secrets and he even offered to help.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Alana's POV ***

Once you started to feel better you spent your time sharpening your weapons. If anything happened you had to be prepared, Zela is dangerous – even more so then Orochimaru. Itachi's time limit was coming to an end, and you were nervous that he was going to end up either dead or turning on you.

"Sasuke" you whispered as you visited him in the hospital "I have an errand to run, I'll be away for a few days."

"Where are you going?" he sat up holding him his side.

"Just a little ways outside the village" you kissed his cheek "I won't be long and I promise to return."

"You better" Sasuke teased "I can't afford to lose you a third time."

"Never" you kissed him again, before leaving you made one last comment "My team mates don't know about this, but don't worry I'm not going alone."

You saw his jaw tighten but left before he could argue. The princess knows about the plan, you were on your way out of the village to meet up with Itachi. True to your word you weren't going alone, a higher up who works with protecting the princess came along to protect you.

Itachi was supposed to be waiting behind a waterfall that was only a day away from the Land of Shadows. The bodyguard had the ability to teleport, it may have been only a few miles but it saved at least half a day of travel. I could sense a weak chakra emanating from behind the waterfall, you couldn't tell if it was Zela or Itachi who waited there.

"It's safe" Itachi's voice came softly to your ears.

You entered to see him holding a wound on his side "How long have you been here wounded?"

"Only a couple of days ago" he smirked trying to sit up "It's not that bad."

"With how serious the situation is I'm not sure if I should be more concerned about your health or the pendent."

Itachi chuckled "Well, I'm perfectly fine and the pendent is right here."

"You're not fine" you removed his arm and looked closely at his wound "This looks poisoned."

"I know someone who can help me, he's a poison master" he pulled out the pendent "This is what you should really be concerned about."

You took the pendent, staring at it trying to figure out how to activate it. It caught a stray of light through the waterfall, the gem in the center shone into your eyes. You couldn't look away; the color was so magnificent it drew you in.

"Alana, I think you just activated the pendent" Itachi put a hand on your shoulder.

"I-I don't want to destroy it" you stammered trying not to let the power of the pendent to take over.

"Then don't let it take control, you're stronger then that Alana."

It took a lot of effort but you got your muscles to drop the pendent "The power of that pendent should never be known to anyone."

"Besides Zela, the Akatsuki and your team no one knows about it" Itachi chuckled keeping his balance up against the stone walls.

"Zela…what happened to her?"

"I left her bleeding out on the ground."

"Did you see the last breath come from her lips?"

He paused staring at you "No, I came straight here."

"Then she's not dead" you felt her chakra get incredibly close "I have to destroy that pendent."

"I don't think so little sister" she stood at the edge of the cave with the pendent in her hand "Thank you for activating it for me."

You ground your teeth, judging her by her stance she was still seriously injured. Itachi inched forward ready to attack but you held out your arm to stop him. This was going to be your fight, after everything she put you through in the past it was only fair that you were the one to kill her. She saw your intentions and immediately put you under her genjutsu before you had the chance to make the first move. Last time she made you watch your family die over and over again, this time was different.

"How are you feeling little sister?" Zela smirked.

"A little uncomfortable, but otherwise just fine" you shifted on the cross.

"That's too bad. Here let me help you" she held up her hand, the arms of the cross bend backwards "Is that a bit better?"

You winced "Much."

"You may be wondering why you're in this little world I created just for you."

"Not really."

A brigade of kunai came flying at you until you looked like a pincushion. Zela laughed, sitting on the ground watching. There was so much pain through your body, the kunai disappeared and another brigade came at you.

"As fun as this is, it's just not as satisfying as watching you die by my own hands" she put a hand to her cheek shaking her head.

"That's too bad" you huffed, trying not to show her how much pain you were in "I was just getting used to this."

She grounded her teeth, starting to walk toward me when she just stopped moving. We both looked at her chest; she was bleeding from the heart. Zela's genjutsu faded only to show us the reality of what was happening. Itachi had a sword through her heart and the pendent, it was damaged all it needed was your blood so you went ahead and put your hand on the pendent causing the sword to go through your palm.

"Burn her Itachi" he hesitated with your instruction "Just do it."

He jumped back and set her on fire with a fire ball "Alana, get out of that flame."

"Not yet" you squeezed the pendent cracking it even more as the fire softened the metal.

"If I'm going down so are you" Zela grabbed your wrist.

You tried pulling away, she let out a scream as the sword from her chest moved upwards and her head cut off.

"It's over" you ran to Sasuke's arms "Zela is dead, the pendent is destroyed and I'm officially the last Nigahi."

"No more running?" Sasuke asked holding you tight.

"Not from you."


End file.
